


Never hesitate to take a pinky promise

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee, Deal with a Devil, Diary/Journal, F/F, How Do I Tag, Memories, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: “I think reason you are so troubled is because you haven't met your soulmate yet“I don't believe in soulmates”“My dear child, Everyone has a soulmate.They are the one person who can fill the void in your heart, different from the way success and money does.Each time you look at each other, your attraction grows stronger and stronger; especially if you didn't spend your past lives with each other.And by the amount of sadness and stress I can sense from you, I can say that it has been a long time since you spent your last life with your soulmate.I wish to the bottom of my heart that you do find your soulmate dear, ""Maybe"
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Soulmate AU





	Never hesitate to take a pinky promise

The officers of the 11th precinct are given day offs on Sundays, every 2 weeks. Most of the time Lauren Sinclair still finishes up her paperwork on the office or going on disastrous dates to be told the next day. This day though neither happened, she stayed home for several reasons. 

“Thanks for helping me with all this stuff Lucy. “ 

“It's alright Miss, but may I ask what the occasion is for you to be clearing out all these stuff” Lucy gestured to the boxes upon boxes of old clothes, books and everything else she was going to throw. 

“Nothing much. I just wanted to do something other than work.” It was half of the truth anyway.

Kieran White had just started to work as an archivist at the 11th precinct a week ago. Which means that she's going to see him every day until who knows how long; she can't avoid him, she needs to act natural around him or else everyone would suspect that they know each other, he's violated one of the rules of their deal, and he hasn't made any attempts to talk, or even apologize, to her. So as you can see, she doesn't want to think about work for the moment. 

She moves over to the last box under her bed. First thing she saw upon opening the box was a porcelain doll she used to play with all the time. Picking up the doll, she smiled at the fond memory of her uncle finding her playing with the doll and spending the next 2 hours convincing her to not play with it because it wasn't a toy; a collectible as he called it. They had finally reached a compromise when her father had gotten involved. The doll was to stay at her bedside table but not for her to touch. She set up the doll in its old place, and cleared out the rest of the box. 

At the very bottom was a small pink book with the words DIARY messily scribbled at the front. Stuck in between pages were pictures, flowers, stickers and a bunch of doodles on the margins. One particular drawing caught her eye though. It was a drawing of little stick man her next to a what she presumed was a boy, behind them was the Castle of Ardahlis. 

She wouldn't have played much attention to it, if not for the words pointed at the boy. My soulmate. Quite amused, she read the passage beside the 'drawing'. 

* * *

Dear diary, 

Mommy told me about soulmates before bedtime. Here's what she said:

On your first kiss with your soulmate; you'll be able to see memories of your past life, and you'll be able to see the life of your soulmate unfold before your very eyes. 

I don't get it that much though. It sounds conpicated. She even said that she was soulmates with dad! But she told me to go to sleep, and she'll tell me more in the morning. Bummer. I don't wanna go to bed yet. I wanna know about my soulmate! 

I bet my soulmate is like prince charming! And he has a castle like in the fairy tales! I have to go now though, I think mommy is outside my door. Bye-bye

* * *

Soulmates. Now it has been a while since she thought of that. Even more on trying to find him. A small smile rested on her face as continued to skim through the pages, subconsciously looking for more thoughts she had about her soulmate. 

Her hand stopped at a single page. There was no mistaking the date. 

November 12, XX17

A day before Allendale. 

  
She doesn't even remember writing this. Angry and utterly confused, she started to read the passage; her heart dropping by each sentence. 

* * *

Dear diary, 

Mom and Dad had their 10-year anniversary today. We had a small family dinner. Uncle Tristan also came over. Even with just one look at them, you can see that they were really meant for each other. I guess that what a pair of soulmates look like. 

And speaking of soulmates, I still haven't met him. Mom told me not to rush because he'll come at the right time, but I really want to meet him now. A lot of boys in school claim to be my soulmate and try to kiss me but my friends get them away on time. Dylan sometimes pick fights with them but William manages to calm them down. 

Oh, and speaking of Will, he's on the point of not letting a lot of boys come near me, to avoid Dylan getting on fights of course. I'm sure he's not my soulmate though. I've talked to Will, and we are definitely not soulmates. He's more of an older brother to me. I don't know about Dylan though. I think I'll ask him tomorrow. 

I wonder if my soulmate would be like dad. Or what if he's more like Uncle Tristan. Maybe even like Will. Is he going to have brown hair or blue hair? Or maybe even black. Black is a nice hair color. 

Actually forget it. I don't want to expect anything. I'm sure he's perfect just the way he is. It's way past bedtime and I need to get some sleep. The Allendale Train Station is going to be opened tomorrow, and Mr Rosenthal said I can help decorate the Station with flowers.

* * *

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapid beating heart. She hated being reminded of this feeling. 

Innocence 

Lost in the flames that devoured Allendale. 

Knowing that she couldn't do anything to prevent it, or worse, stop it from repeating. 

Up until now, she still can't do anything. She became a detective but got demoted. She made a deal with the devil himself, he betrayed her. 

Still like a little girl no one would listen to. Just there to look pretty and demonstrate exemplary attitude for a rank that she knows she'll never get back. Like her porcelain doll kept at her bedside table, unable to move nor talk. If she does do anything, she'll fall and break. Forced to watch, and hear, all the lies and watch as hell slowly unfold. 

Silently biting her lip, she moves the pages quickly; refusing to relive the emotions and painful memories. She had barely managed to get out of it alive, not unscathed but alive nonetheless. 

Her hand stopped at a random page. She recognizes the date. It was around the time of her training to be a police officer.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

I don't know why I even bother with this. I'll be on training to be a police officer, so I won't have time to write as much as before; not like I wrote much anyway. 

Mom came in my dreams last night. She told me that when I meet my soulmate, I'll have what I want. 

My soulmate decided on what he wanted to do. So now, we have the same goal. She said it won't be easy and a lot of problems along the way but I'll--We'll eventually have it. 

I wonder if he's also becoming a police officer. That would make things a lot easier for the both of us. And if he's not... I guess it wouldn't matter. I'll support him, just like I'm sure that he would do for me.

* * *

The rest of the pages was angry rants and insults to the Phantom Scythe, Allendale and other stuff that sleep deprived her wrote at 3 AM. At the very back of the diary however was a single word, _Soulmate_. 

She laughed at the irony. For a person that she has never met, he sure is always involved in her life somehow. The back of her mind wondered, does he also think of her? Was she as included in his life as he was on hers? 

Sadly, these questions won't, and may never, be answered. Had these questions presented themselves before she met Kieran, before she made the deal, before she became one of la lune, she may have placed a bit more effort into finding him. 

_You did encounter these questions though,_ a voice in her mind insisted. _The old lady in the park_ , it spoke again. 

_Old lady at the park?_ Oh, she remembers now. It was by far the most recent she recalled about wanting to find her soulmate. 

* * *

  
Walking across the park did nothing to help her current situation, Detective Sinclair let out a deep sigh. She had just run into another dead end with the Phantom Scythe. To top it off, her parent's death anniversary was coming up, and so was Dylan's. Taking a seat in one of the many benches available, she closes her eyes.

She prays that even for just a second, the world would let her forget. It doesn't happen, instead her mind was ambushed by memories of the car crash, daisies, Allendale, Dylan. 

“Miss?” An elderly voice pulled her out the nightmares that still haunted her. It came from an elderly woman, obviously sad and stressed. She gestures to her side of the bench, offering the rest of the bench. 

“Is something wrong ma'am? You appear quite stressed” As a detective, she has learned to read people's posture and predict emotions. 

“Oh yes, my husband had just recently passed away. This park was where we first met” the woman was beside her, but Lauren felt she was a lifetime ahead of her. It was true, in a way. 

“My apologies for asking ma'am” The woman smiled, nearly all previous signs of sadness nearly washed away. Key word being Nearly. 

“Oh, it's alright. But if I may ask, have you met your soulmate yet dear?” She shyly shook her head. She hasn't even entertained the thought of dating. Half of her mind told her that it wasn't real while the other half was still waiting. Silently and patiently waiting. 

  
“I think reason you are so troubled is because you haven't met your soulmate yet 

“I don't believe in soulmates” _even if he did come it, he wouldn't have been able to prevent anything that happened in her life,_ she told herself. 

“My dear child, Everyone has a soulmate. 

They are the one person who can fill the void in your heart, different from the way success and money does. 

Each time you look at each other, your attraction grows stronger and stronger; especially if you didn't spend your past lives with each other. 

And by the amount of sadness and stress I can sense from you, I can say that it has been a long time since you spent your last life with your soulmate. 

I wish to the bottom of my heart that you do find your soulmate dear, "

"Maybe" 

_I bet he's like prince Charming!_

_I guess that what a pair of soulmates look like._

_And if he's not... I guess it wouldn't matter. I'll support him, just like what he would do for me._

"Yeah, I do want to find a soulmate" _but I want to find justice first_ , her mind whispered. Determined more than ever to achieve her goals. 

She turned to the side only to find the seat beside her empty and the old woman nowhere to be found. 

* * *

She walked over to her desk and picked up a pen. After taking a deep breath, she started to write. Writing her memories and emotions down helped her get over her grief in the past. She wrote down her desire to take down the Phantom Scythe. Maybe one day she'll come across this page and feel the ache she's currently suffering from, but in the way that she knows its over. When all of this is over. 

She hopes that writing would be enough. If it's not then she may not live to see her soulmate when the time comes. 

Her goal to find soulmate was long gone; replaced by a much stronger and more fierce desire to end the Phantom Scythe. 

* * *

“KYM STOP RIDING THE ARCHIVISTS TROLLEY IN THE HALLS!” 

"THERE IS NO LAW THAT SAYS I CAN'T!" 

A regular day for the 11th precinct consists of Coffee, Patrol duties and the attempts of their lieutenant to control their sergeant and Paperwork of course. Somehow though, the sergeant managed to include paperwork with her daily shenanigans instead of AVOIDING them until their due date. 

The Sergeant was running around the halls of the office, snatching the officers paperwork and replacing it with another officer's work. The problem was that:

1\. She wasn't an archivist and only God knows how she stole the archivists trolley from the 10 people keeping an eyes on it at all times; 

2\. The paperwork she was giving back wasn't even another officer's paperwork. Sometimes it was a detailed report on a murder committed 10 years ago; files that she should have no access to; 

3\. Hermann and Detective March wasn't around to order her to stop; 

4\. And the most horrible was... she broke the Coffee machine. It was a well known fact that the Coffee duo needs their Coffee at exactly 12:00. It was already **2:43** **PM**. 

Let us all have a minute of silence for the officers of the 11th precinct because if they don't find a replacement by the time Officer Lukas and Sinclair finish their cups, it is game over. 

The blue-haired Sergeant has realized this quite a while ago and has decided to spend the few remaining hours of her life to have fun at work,oh,and make everyone's life hell in the process. 

"Who broke the Coffee machine?" A low silent ask ran through the halls of the building. Detectives, Officers, and News reporters in the panicking hallway, all turned to the source of the sound. The hallway was now deadly silent as a redhead officer walked out of the break room. 

"Hey" Lauren Sinclair turned her head side to side before finally landing to the Sergeant and Lieutenant. If they looked long enough they can see volcanoes behind her, on verge of erupting. Golden eyes that always held that tired look, burning brighter than they had ever seen before.

The sergeant gulped. Her life has been reduced to mere minutes with one question. The lieutenant though, was conflicted. On one hand, he finally got Kym to calm down; on the other, they woke up Lauren's demonic sleep-and-coffee deprived side. 

"She asked a question didn't she?" Lukas Randall appeared seemingly out of nowhere, held up the broken coffee machine on one hand and carried two revolvers on the other. Handing Sinclair one of the revolver and an extra case of bullets, he turns his attention to the other people in the hallway, shaking and sweating before him.

Have you ever prayed for a miracle so bad that it actually happened? Well on that day, a miracle did. Or just a person not knowing the consequences of their actions. For Kym Ladell, it was a miracle no matter what anyone says. 

The miracle that Kym Ladell was referring to was none other than Kieran White. 

He opened the door of the archives, located right outside the break room, and stared at the civil war unfolding before him. 

In front of him was 2 coffee deprived officers on verge of tearing down the 11th precinct in search for who broke the coffee machine and a little to his right was the sergeant riding on the trolley with the lieutenant keeping a firm hand on the handles. On the floor was scattered reports, doodles and coffee cups. And of course the deadly suffocating aura in the air that the officers were giving off. Quite a sight really. 

"May I ask what is going on, Sergeant Ladell" He took a step forward into the hallway and miraculously hell didn't break loose. The two deadly officers turned to glare at him but didn't make a move. Perhaps it was because of the coffee he was holding, or the unmistakable beep and smell of the coffee maker behind him. 

"Kieran White, I do not know where you come of and I do not care of it but I must ask you. Do you have a coffee machine?" Within a second the Sergeant was in front of him. From behind her the lieutenant facepalmed. She was going to die in a few minutes and still had the courage to play around. 

"Yes. I do have a coffee maker" as soon as the last word left his mouth, the entire office cheered and the dark clouds and tension in the air disappeared. 

The sergeant shoved him to the side and he fell forward, losing his balance. At the same time, Lauren stepped forward to get more coffee, only to be met with Kieran's face a few inches, now centimeters away. 

The space between them got smaller and smaller until the officer was pinned to the ground with another pair of lips on hers. They were both back on their feet after a few seconds

A dark aura once again emerged, this time coming from the lieutenant who let go of the trolley, now walking slowly towards the two with an unreadable expression on his face. Kym walked out of the archive room, with a coffee maker on her hands, holding it above her head like a trophy. 

Not getting a response, she gives a look of confusion only to be pushed aside as William dragged Kieran inside. A look of shock came across her face as she had the opposite idea of what was happening inside. 

She was dragged back inside the break room by Lauren, who wanted her afternoon coffee, Randall following closely. 

The hallway was eventually cleared out and cleaned before Captain Hermann came back. An unspoken rule was to be followed by the witnesses. 

* * *

A few hours in when Lauren is back in her room, she fell on her bed, planted her face on a pile of pillows, and let out a scream of anger, happiness, sadness, grief, and so many more emotions than she could possibly comprehend. After releasing all her emotions in one go, give or take a couple deep breaths, her mind wandered back to when her lips touched Kieran's, a flood of memories bombarded her brain, all with a second. 

She saw a man she had never seen before but felt strangely familiar. She saw them living together until their last breath. Then came three more lives where she doesn't spend it with someone like the first man she saw. 

It has to be at least a century since we found each other, she thought to herself. Then came the hard part to accept, Kieran's memories. 

It was the shortest but she felt everything he went through. **_Abandonment from his parental figure, emotional abuse, torture, being forced to kill against his will, and so much more._** Suddenly she felt like everything she went through was just plain laughable compared to his. 

She also saw the reason behind his desire to bring down the Phantom Scythe and... her. He **WANTED** to find her but had no luck. And when he saw her that night, he knew he couldn't let her go. 

She was the last thing he was at least hoping to have in his life. She's the last person who can save him from the sea of darkness he's drowning on. 

She hates him. She does. The memories justified why he did it, but it doesn't explain why he didn't tell her. Nothing was preventing him from sharing that information. And the cave ... she doesn't know where to start. From his forced joking demeanor to his outburst to him regaining his composure. 

It didn't matter what she thought now. 

She has to help him 

She needs him

He needs her 

What type of soulmate would she be if she didn't help him escape his demons? 

* * *

"You came" 

They were at the bridge. Once again, he appeared at the stroke of midnight, appearing like a devil before his worshippers. 

It took her entire resolve to remain completely emotionless. It was her soulmate that was in front of her. They've been looking for each other their entire lives. The desire to be with him as large as the hate she had for him. 

"That I did" Emotionless, the way he answered. Not a single emotion to be found. Like he wasn't happy to find her. 

"Complete this" She held out the letter she wrote a few days ago. His eyebrow rose as he took the letter. He recognized the letter from her memories 

"And what will I get if I complete this mission, officer?" He skimmed through the letter, making eye contact with her afterwards. 

"A lifetime with me" shock was clear on his face but only for a second. A small smile finally settled on his face. The way his eyes lit up in the smallest amount didn't escape her eyes. 

"I'm afraid that after this I'll either be dead or imprisoned for my crimes" She chose to ignore the change of pitch in his voice when he mentioned death but he wasn't lying. 

"I can take care of the latter." _And don't you dare die on me again_ "Do you accept it or not?" 

"Yes. Same conditions right?" He held his hand out but instead of a handshake like so long ago, he held out his pinky finger. She couldn't help but smile and place hers on his. All the memories of their previous promises ran through her mind. She had never hesitated to take it, nothing is going to change here. 

Instead of letting go of their intertwined fingers, he pulls her towards him and she staggers forward. His free hand snakes around her waist as he leaned in and captured her lips. Surprised, her free hand clings onto his neck before the memories once again flooded in. 

In that moment, it became clear to her. _He'll do what she wants. He'll help her. He wants her. He needs her._

After a while, they pulled away and placed their foreheads together. He apologized, she did too.He was happy to find her, she was too. He promises to not let her get hurt anymore. 

There were no witnesses around to see them. There was nothing stopping her from telling him how much she waited for him and want she was feeling about him. Nothing stopping him from adoring every single thing about her. 

Their deal never mentioned what would happen after and if they succeed. It was a silent agreement that they would separate but they can't follow that now. Not when the world itself was pulling them together. 

They will not be separated anymore

They will change fate as they know it

They were bound by body and soul

If hell was the only place they can be together, 

Then they'll transform hell into a paradise suited for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts are very cliche, even I admit that but I am very proud of how this turned out.


End file.
